


零星20字几则

by alltheliferuiners



Category: French Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheliferuiners/pseuds/alltheliferuiners
Summary: 不知何时写的法国大革命背景20字几则





	零星20字几则

（真的不记得什么时候写的）

《关禁闭》

罗伯斯庇尔是学校公认的好学生，但是他最近经常和卡米尔德穆兰一起被老师关禁闭。

* * *

《窘迫》

罗伯斯庇尔一生最窘迫的时刻就是在德穆兰的婚礼上刮破了露西尔的丝袜。

* * *

《丹东》

罗伯斯庇尔愤慨德穆兰跟丹东走得太近，德穆兰反驳：“那圣鞠斯特算什么？”

* * *

《忘记》（上）

“先生，已经给卢梭可能去的所有地点都发了好几次消息了，没有得到任何回应。”

伏尔泰草草摆手，等到管家出门，才愤愤的骂出声来：“卢梭真是个只配被忘掉的人，我讨厌他！”

《忘记》（中）

伏尔泰：“当我离开人间时，我热爱上帝，热爱我的朋友，也不嫉恨我的敌人。”

《忘记》（下）

卢梭：“我与伏尔泰的存在联系在一起，他如今已死，我也不久于人世。” 


End file.
